1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pad for an air bag device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In typical air bag devices, an arrangement is provided such that the pad body itself is allowed to be broken so that the air bag can protrude outwardly when the air bag inflates, and so that an insert integrally formed with the pad body bursts open in fixed directions with the pad body held by the insert. Conventionally, the insert is embedded in the pad body, as shown in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. 144856/1990. The insert is primarily comprised of a rigid annular base portion formed from metal and secured to a device frame so as to surround an outer peripheral portion of the air bag, and a net connected to the base portion via mounting plates so that the insert is located over the air bag. The net holds the pad body, and the insert is burst open in a state in which the pad body is thus held by the net.
However, since the aforementioned insert is comprised of a plurality of component parts including the base portion, the mounting plates, and the net, the number of component parts used is great. Hence, the fabrication of the insert itself has hitherto required much time and labor. In addition, because the net does not have a shape-retaining memory, when the net is set in a mold for forming the pad, its position and shape are not fixed in the mold. Accordingly, the production of the conventional pad has been difficult, and since a metal is used for the base portion, the weight of the pad has been disadvantageously great.